


An Act of Revenge

by Rikerbabe



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Torture, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Allan Fischer is stalked and kidnapped by the deranged brother of a former arrest, who wants Fischer to pay for the misfortunes that his family has suffered. Will the team find Allan before it's too late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK...here's another Fischer story for the masses. It's going to be rather gruesome and have lots of Psychological torture and other mayhem. This has been lurking in my cerebellum for about six months now, and my muses want this to be written without any regards to the feelings of any fans of Mads and his wonderful character Allan Fischer.
> 
> If you have a complaint, I'll try to tell it to the muses but don't be surprised if they chose to ignore you..they do that to me when I complain about a story they want told...
> 
> The prologue is rather short, but I think it sets up the story..
> 
> Any comments, suggestions, complaints, mops, buckets (for the copious amount of blood that might be spilled), and bleach please let me know...

He had watched Allan Fischer for weeks now, learning his patterns and his unique ways. Of course, he had studied him very carefully and knew that soon he would strike, with Allan being caught unaware. But very soon, the illustrious Allan Christian Fischer would be his and there would be no one to help him. Allan had been the one to arrest his brother for the murder of the prostitute in the district of Christiana fifteen years ago, and Lars hadn't forgotten it . Fisher's kidnapping, torture and murder would be an act of revenge for his family's misfortune. He had several opportunities for his revenge, but he had decided to wait for the most opportune moment. Fischer would be unaware of his presence until the very last moment. Lars sat there watching the house, noting the movement of Allan's neighbors and the general traffic on the street. In his mind he played out the entire scenario from start to finish and was pleased at how it would all come about. Fischer wouldn't have a prayer of getting out of this alive, if he could help it. 

Allan came out of his house and went to his car, after being called by Ingrid to a new case. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and passed Lars' vehicle, without giving it's occupant another glance. Lars grinned and started up his car to follow Allan, his mind still on the task to come. Everything was ready, and Lars wouldn't fail this time. After following Fischer for about two hours, he sat just down the street from the police station and watched him go into the bunker. The sky had started to darken with an approaching storm, and to Lars it seemed like a good omen. "Soon, Detective Fischer...you will pay for what you did to my family. Oh yes, you will pay and pay dearly...make no mistake about that." Lars said quietly as he kept his gaze on the Rejseholdet bunker. What Allan and the team didn't know was that they would be caught up in an insane plot of revenge and possible murder. 

Would the team be able to save one of their own in time or will they lose Allan forever? It would soon be a race against time, and they would have to pull out all of the stops in order to prevent the innocent death of not just Allan but of anyone who got in the way. Time would become their own worst enemy as they try to find both Allan and Lars, even to the point of disobeying orders from Central Headquarters on this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets called to Skagen and Lars follows Allan, in order to put his plan into motion. Unaware of the danger, Allen doesn't notice that he had been shadowed. Lars drugs and kidnaps Allen, intent on getting his revenge for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY hard story to write, so please bear with me! IF you have any suggestions, comments, etc please feel free to tell me..

Allan arrived at the bunker and parked his car, not noticing the rather drab colored car that had followed him all the way from Copenhagen to Skagen. Of course, Allan hadn't really paid attention much this morning due to the fact that he and Mille had argued on the phone again last night about his visiting privileges with Victor. That had taken three hours of arguing with her about it, and it had left him drained . He hated to argue with her, but here lately that was what she wanted. Mille had never been this way while they were married, but after his affair with Ida and their divorce she had changed. Now she was punishing Allan any way she could, and it was working. While he had been away with Europol and then Interpol, Mille had remarried but then later divorced her new husband once she found out about his preferences for young girls. Allan got out of the car, and took a drag on his cigarette hoping that La Cour would show up soon. Turning around, he noticed Thomas' SUV coming up the road and he grinned. They were the last ones to arrive and soon Ingrid would start the usual briefing with the local police. La Cour parked near Allan's car and got out, smiling as he saw his close friend. They walked across the parking lot, talking about Victor and Thomas' daughter. Neither one of them noticed Lars watching them from his vantage point. 

Lars took notice of how Allan acted around his friend and how little he was aware of his surroundings. He knew that in order to abduct Fischer, he had to make sure that there was no one else around and that he had the proper drugs ready. Allan was physically fit, and that would play havoc into the scenario. But with the drugs in his system, Lars knew that he wouldn't be able to put up much of a serious fight. Allan would be a tough one to break, but in the end Lars would break him as Allan broke his brother, Hans. But there would be no relief for Fischer, no way out of the punishment that he so deserved for harming his brother. A cold drizzle started to fall as he watched the bunker and kept an eye out for Fischer. Soon the plan would be set into motion and vengeance would be merited out to Allan. An hour later he spied all of them walking back to the bunker, Allan was talking with La Cour and Dahl in reference to the case. The rain got a bit heavier and they all hurried in to escape the rain. Lars stayed put, noting the comings and goings of the other members of the team. He would follow Fischer and once the most promising moment appeared, then his plan would be put into motion. "I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Detective Fisher...to extract my revenge for what you did to my brother. You will pay dearly for your crimes with your life. There will be no one to help you." Lars vowed as he continued his watch. 

Inside the bunker, the team went about it's usual tasks and Allan was talking with La Cour about going to get a couple of cold ones before they went out the next morning to the crime scene. Ingrid was going through some of the photos with IP and Gaby, when Thomas told Allan that he would be able to go with him in a few minutes. Ingrid shook her head and went back to studying the photos with IP, mentally noting that Allan was slowly starting to calm back down after being gone to Europol and then Interpol. She wished that he hadn't been sent off, but Ulf thought it might be wise for him to disappear until the biker case went to court. "OK..Allan, let's go. We'll see you and IP at the scene, Ingrid." La Cour said, picking up his coat from the back of the chair. Nodding, Ingrid glanced up to see them leave and then she turned to Gaby. "Fifty Krone they'll be late in the morning." Gaby smiled and shook her head at the bet. "Nah, they'll be there before we will. Fischer's changed, Ingrid. I'm guessing that getting back home and with us has changed him for the better." IP snorted and went to his desk. "I doubt that..But if you think that's true, then who am I to disprove you?" He said with a smile towards the younger woman. None of them knew that in less than forty eight hours, they would be scrambling to find Fischer alive and unharmed.

Lars followed La Cour and Fischer to the inn where they were staying and parked where he could observe both men and the rest of the team once they arrived. He noted how both men were laughing at something as they walked in to the bar, stopping to let two young women pass them to get inside. Keeping watch on them, Lars thought back to when Hans was on the run from the police and how he came to see him. _"Don't let them know I was here, Lars. You'll be the next one they'll come get. Take the package I gave you and make sure that no one ever sees it again."_ Here his brother paused, a look of desperation in his eyes. Lars could only nod at his brother's request. _"I don't know if I'll see you again... Mom always said to look out for you, to watch over you. Guess I won't be able to much longer. Stay out of trouble, OK?"_ Not long after that, Hans was arrested by Fischer and two others from the local police station. He wasn't told what happened to him, but he later heard that he died while in his cell. They had mentioned suicide, but Lars doubted that. Hans had always been the stronger of the two and kept watch on Lars. Most of the other children where they grew up had made fun of him for being slow-witted, but Hans protected him. 

A movement caught Lars' attention and he saw the others arriving at the inn, intent on joining both La Cour and Fischer in the bar. He gritted his teeth and sank down a bit lower in the car seat, intent on keeping his vigil on the inn waiting for the perfect moment to strike at Allan. He decided to check in to the inn, and hoped that his room would be near Fischer's. Taking his lone bag out of the trunk, he quickly walked into the lobby and glanced around. There was a doorway that lead into the bar and glancing inside, he saw Allan and the others at a table near a corner. They were laughing and consuming a good bit of alcohol, Allan especially. That would make it even more favorable for Lars to overcome Allan when the time was right. But it never occurred to him that this plan might fail..his friends might be there to help him and he would be arrested and sent away to a home for people like him. Hans had always protected him, and made sure that he wouldn't go to a home for the feeble-minded. Lars made his way to the desk and requested a room for the next two days. The clerk was smiling as she handed him the key for his room, which was room 337. Lars nodded and acted like he was looking for something in his pocket, while the clerk turned away from the register to answer the ringing phone. He was able to make out that Allan's room was 341, two rooms down from his. Turning away, he went up to the third floor and found his room. Unlocking the door, he checked the view outside from the window and could see his car and even Fischer's from there. 

He left the room and walked a bit further down, noticing the location of Allan's room and the storage room next to the fire exit. Glancing up and back down the hall, he checked the knob and found that the door was unlocked. Stepping inside, he shut the door and inspected the things he found there, seeing if there was anything that would conceal Fischer's body while he was being removed from the inn. While Lars was furthering his plans for Allan, the team in the bar was finishing up a round when Ingrid made her announcement "Fischer..I need you to go down to the Muller's and see if the husband can come in for an interview. The rest of us will go to the scene and see you back at the bunker." Allan nodded, reaching for another beer. "Thanks....I can get some sleep then..." "Oh?" Gaby asked, a teasing smile in her eyes. "Yeah...the neighbors dogs were barking pretty much all night last night. The wife rang the doorbell and asked me if I could walk the property. Seems a rather strange guy's been hanging around the street for a few nights now." He replied, taking a sip. "OK...but be back at the bunker by 9 AM, Fischer...hate to have to yell at you for being late..." Ingrid said, smiling a bit. "Yeah, yeah....9 AM....I'll be there.." Fischer replied as Ingrid along with Gaby got up to leave them. IP soon took his leave, saying something about making a phone call back to Copenhagen. La Cour and Allan stayed a bit longer after the others left, talking further about their kids . Allan finished up his beer and settled his part of the bill and left to return to his room, with the intent of catching some serious sleep. Lars watched from a niche near the end of the hallway as Allan entered his room and shut the door. The time had come for part of his punishment to Fischer, who was totally unaware of the danger he was facing.

Allan sighed and dropped his jacket onto the small couch that was close to the bed, thinking about Mille's demands again. She was wanting him to take a leave from Rejseholdet and accompany her to Sweden for a couple of weeks. He told her that there would be no way for him to do that, with IP scheduled to go on a six months leave himself within the next few days. Of course Mille was angry and threatened him with the usual thing, that he wouldn't see Victor for months and that she would ask the courts for an increase in child support which she knew he couldn't afford. Allan shook his head and turned towards the small bathroom, intent on taking a shower and going to sleep. But he didn't hear the door open nor did he feel the needle in his shoulder. _Something wrong....dizzy...._ He thought, as he grabbed the doorframe to the bathroom. After a few seconds, his grip on the frame loosened and he collapsed onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Lars glanced out the door and the hallway was quiet, the occupants of the other rooms were asleep. He quietly made his way back to the storage room and retrieved the laundry cart. It would serve its purpose of hiding Allan until he could be placed in the trunk of Lars' car.

He pushed the cart into Allan's room and shut the door, making sure that no one was in the hall. It took him about twenty minuets to put Allan into the cart and Lars paused, slightly out of breath. The drug he gave Fischer would keep him out for at least twelve hours, which meant that he could get him back to where he would be punished. Lars did however leave a computer generated note of warning to the team, when they would come to find out why he didn't show in the morning. The note read **Detective Allan Christian Fischer is guilty of crimes against Hans Kristensen and will be properly punished. All attempts to find Detective Fisher will be in vain. This is your only warning...do not attempt a rescue. He will soon be far from your help!** After checking the hallway, he pushed the cart out and continued on towards the elevator intent on getting the cart and it's contents out of the inn.


End file.
